A fuel cell stack has been proposed in which increased resonant frequency (natural frequency) of the stack is achieved by a spring component incorporated in the deforming direction of the stack, without the number of parts or the total volume of the stack being increased (see Patent Document 1).
The fuel cell stack includes the stack composed of a stacked plurality of rectangular plate unit cells, end plates disposed on both ends in the stacking direction of the stack, a pair of fastening plates disposed on the second and fourth outer peripheral surfaces of the stack, the four surfaces of the stack parallel to the stacking direction being referred to as the first to fourth outer peripheral surfaces, wherein both of the end plates are coupled to each of the fastening plates, and at least one of the pair of the fastening plates includes a rib extending in the cell stacking direction for holding the stack.